Space Jam/Credits
Opening Logos *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Credits *Warner Bros. Presents *An Ivan Reitman/David Falk-Ken Ross Production *Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny *"Space Jam" *Wayne Knight, Theresa Randle, Charles Barkley, Muggsy Bogues, Shawn Bradley, Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson *Casting by: Jane Jenkins C.S.A. and Jaet Hirshenson C.S.A. *Costumes Designed by: Marlene Stewart *Music by: James Newton Howard *Co-Producers: Gordon Webb, Sheldon Kahn, Curtis Polk *Animation Producers: Ron Tippe, Jerry Rees, Steven Paul Leiva *Live Action/Animation Visual Effects by: Ed Jones *Edited by: Sheldon Kahn, A.C.E. *Production Designed by: Geoffrey Kirkland *Director of Photography: Michael Chapman A.S.C. *Produced by: Joe Medjuck and Daniel Goldberg *Executive Producers: David Falk and Ken Ross *Written by: Leo Benvenuti & Steve Rudnick and Timothy Harris & Herschel Weingrod *Produced by: Ivan Reitman *Directed by: Joe Pytka Ending Credits *Unit Production Manager: Gordon Webb *First Assistant Director: Austin McCann *Second Assistant Director: Pamela Cederquist *Directors of Animation: Bruce W. Smith, Tony Cervone *Animation Co-Producer: Allison Abbate *Animation Art Director; Bill Perkins *Visual Effects Production Supervisor: Helen Ostenberg Elswit *Supervising Animators: Neil Boyle, Chuck Gammage, Jim Kammerud, Uli Meyer, Jeff Siergey, Dave Spaffford, Rob Stevenhagen, Bruce Woodside *Cinsite Digital Effects Supervisors: Carlos Arguello, Doug Tubach *Cinesite Visual Effects Producer: Mitzi Galalgher *Cast: **Michael Jordan - Himself **Stan Podolak - Wayne Knight **Juanita Jordan - Theresa Randle **Jeffrey Jordan - Manner "Mooky" Wadhington **Marcua Jordan - Eric Gordon **Jasmine Jordan - Penny Bae Bridges **Michael Jordan (10 Years Old) - Brandon Hammond **Larry Bird - Himself **Bill Murray - Himself **James Jordan - Thom Barry **Charles Barkley - Himself **Patrick Ewing - Himself **Muggsy Bogues - Himself **Larry Johnson - Himself **Shawn Bradley - Himself **Ahmad Rashad - Himself **Del Harris - Himself **Vlade Divac - Himself **Cedric Ceballos - Himself **Jim Rome - Himself **Paul Westphal - Himself **Danny Ainge - Himself **Jordan Housekeeper - Bebe Dranke **Woman Fan - Patricia Heaton **Male Fan - Dan Castellaneta **Female Seer - Linda Lutz **Basketball Girl - Nicky Crimmon **Little League Girl - Kelly Vint **Golfer - WIlliam G. Schilling **Pyschiatrist - Albert Hague **Doctor - Michael Alaimo **NBA Referee - James O'Donnell **Charlotte Coach - David Ursin **Commissioner - Douglas Robert Jackson **Alonzo Mourning - Himself **A.C. Green - Himself **Charles Oakley - Himself **Derek Harper - Himself **Jeff Malone - Himself **Anthony Miller - Himself **Sharone Wright - Himself **Umpire - Rosey Brown **Stars Ctacher - Brad Henke **Owner's Girlfriend - Connie Ray **Baron's Manager - John Roselius **Baron's Coach - Joe Bays **Baron's Catchher - Charles Hoyes **Player #1 - Luke Torres **Player #2 - Steven Shenbaum **Player #3 - Bean Miller *Stunt Coordiantor: Bob Bralver *Character Voices: **Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd - Billy West **Daffy Duck, Tazmanian Devil & Bull - Dee Bradley Baker **Swackhammer - Danny DeVito **Bert, Herble, Marvin the Martian, Porky Pig, Tweety - Bob Begren **Sylvester, Yosemite Sam & Foghorn Leghorn - Bill Farmer **Granny - June Foray **Pepe Le Pew - Maurice LaMarche **Lola Bunny - Kath Soucie **Nerdluck Pound - Jocelyn Blue **Nerdluck Blanko - Chairty James **Nerdluck Bang - June Melby **Nerdluck Bupkus - Catherine Reitman **Nerdluck Nawt, Sniffles - Colleen Wainwright **Monstar Bupkus - Dorian Harewood **Monstar Bang - Joey Camen **Monstar Nawt - TK Carter **Monstar Pound - M. Darnell Suttles **Monstar Blanko/Announcer - Steve Kehela **Charles the Dog - Frank W. Welker Camera *Additional Photography; Jon Mentzer *Camera Operator: Bill Roe *First Assistant Camera: James Barber *Second Assistant Camera; Jason La Fargo *"B" Camera First Assistant Cmaera; Steve Adcock *"B" Camera Second Assistant Camera; Stephen Wagner *Steadi-Cam Operator: David Luckenbach *Still Photography; Bruce W. Talamon Sound *Production Sound Mixers: James Larue, Gene Camtamessa *Boom Operators: Mark Jennings, Raul Bruce *Cable: Glenn Eckes *Video Playback: Robert Sterry *Re-Recording Mixers; John Reitz, Gregg Rudloff, David Campbell, Gary Bourgeois, Gary Alexander, Jim Fitzpatrick *ADR Mixer: Troy Porter Design *Art Director: David Klassen *Set Decorator: Jennifer Williams *Set Designer: Marco Rubeo *Construction Coordinator: George Stokes *Art Department Researcher: Ashley Burnham *Lead: Steven Hull *Property Master: Sean Mannion *Assistant Propmasters: Julie Sexsmith, Phoebe O'Conner *Assistant Costume Designer: Lisa Nora Lovvas *Costume Supervisor: Christopher Lawrence *Costumers: Edward Hanlet, Garet Reilly, Yolanda Braddy *Key Make-Up: Cyndi Reece-Thorne *Make-Up: Anita Gibson *Key Hairstylist: Larry Waggoner Production *Production Office Secretary: Andtew Francis Fenady *Asst. Production Office Secretary: Rob Vaupel *Production Accountant: Sue Bokobza *Asst. Production Accountant: Sam Bokobza *Assistant to Mr. Reitman: Terry Norton *Assistant to Mr. Medjuck: Susan Seferian *Assistant to Mr. Goldberg: Jennifer Cross *Assistant to Mr. Pytka: Colleen Clancy *Assistant to to Mr. Jordan: Grace Tudor *Assistant to Mr. Ross: Ruth Weingart Crew *Script Supervisor: Morgan *Second Second Assistant Director: Elizabeth Herbert *DGA Trainee: Wilfred J. Killian *Chief Lighting Technician: Jono Kouzouyan *Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: Greg Kittelson *Rigging Gaffer: R. Bruce Prochal *Key Grips: Walter "Sandy" Willaims, Bud Schindler *Best Boy Grips: George Borthwick, Steven Strauser *Dolly Grip: David Butkovich *Casting Consultant: Alan Berger *Casting Assistant: Amy McIntyre *Studio Teacher: Gloria Hoffman *Location Manager: Ira Stanley Rosenstein *Assistant Location Managers: George McDowell, George Tasch III, Vincent Robert *Unit Publicist: Michael Battaglia *Construction Foreman: Richard Rankin, Al Laslovich, George W. Stokes *Stand by Painter: Richard Puga *Greensman: Paul David Harris *Special Effects Coordinator: Darrell Pritchett *Special Effects: Andrew Sebok, Brian Tipton, Robert Cory Pritchett *Transportation Coordinator: Dick Johnson *Transportation Captain: Louie Rodriguez *Transportation Co-Captains: George Hrivnak, Joe Prdo *Animation Trainer: Studio Animal Services, Karen McElhatton *Set Staff Assistants: Jennifer Taback, Jennifer Webb, Paul Prenderville, Heather Foley, Eric C. Sullivan, Heather Gartshore, Mark Perez *Office Staff Assistants: Amanda J. Scarano Peter Vogel, Uriah Locvelcolors *Craft Service; Dana Heckler *Catering: Command Performance, Luis Lara Editing *Assistant Editors: Saul Sladow, Holly-Sachi, Dan Padgett, Reine-Claire *ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell *Supervising Sound Editor: Mark Mangini *Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Curt Schulkey *FX Editors: Howell Gibbens, Michael Geisler, Geoff Rubay *Music Editor: Jim Weidman *Foley Editor; Bruce Nyznik *Assistant Sound Editors: Sonny Pettijohn, Oscar Mitt *Assistant Music Editor: David Olson *Negative Cutter: Mo Henry *Color Timer: Terry Clayborn *End Titles and Opticals: Pacific Title *Title Sequence and Design: Geoffrey Nelson Second Unit *First Assistant Director: Bob Wilson *Second Assistant Director: Michael Neumann Visual Effects *Visual Effects Supervisor: James Lima *Visual Effects Editor; Christer Hokanson *Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Christopher Loudon, James Flynn *Visual Effects Coordinator: Steve Dellerson *Minature Fabrication by: Vision Crew Unlimited *Digital Effects Film Laboratory: Hollywood Film & Video Inc. *Special Visual Effects and Animation by: Cinesite Hollywood - London *Computer Graphics Speciality Compositors; Kevin Lingenfelser, Sean O'Conner, Greg Liegey, Jay Cooper *Computer Graphics Stadium Design: Pete Valencia *Computer Graphics Gym Design: Jonathan Privett *Stan Character Animation: Dylan Robinson *MJ Ball Character Animation; Robb Gardner *Moron Mountain Character Animation; Chas Cash *Computer Character Animation; Roger Kupelian, Michael Kory *Lead Computer Graphics Camera Matchmover: Christin Pesocosolido *Digital Compositors: Nelson Sepeulveda, John Sasaski, Bill Gilman, Chris Holmes, David Lingenfelser, Mark Nettleton, Abra Grupp, Jerry Sells, Mark Michaels, Lisa Dackermann, Ken Dackermann, Ed Hawkins, Sue Rowe, Bob Lyss, Rich Suchevits *Digital Artists: Joe Dubs, Laura Hannigan, Matt Johnson, Valerie McMahon, Lisa Polero, David Rey, Barney Robson, Pat Tubach, Nicki Wakefield, Matt Wilson, Aviv Yaron, Tom Zils, Mike Fevert *Computer Graphics Animators: Tim Ketzer, Raymond King, Gomkhan Kisachikoy, Eduardo Batres, Dave Child, Andrew Paquette, Richard Klein *Executive Producer: Warren Franklin *Post Production Supervisor: Pat Repola *Production Manager: Gil Gagnon *Compuer Graphics Producer: Jinko Gotoh *Lead Producers; Aaron Dem, Scott Dougherty, Alex Bicknell *Digital Associate Producer: Michael S. Pryor *UK Production Manager: Courtney Vanderslice *Stadium Software Engineer: Juan Blihler, Staoshi Koreki *Digital Camera Motion: Michael Orlando, Brian Drucker *Digital Matte Paintings: Charles Darby *Digital Texture Painter: Kerry Nordquist *Rotoscope Supervisor: James Valentine *Rotoscope Artist: Karen Klein, Mark Lewis *Stadium Crowd Replication: Dan levitan *Visual Effects Production: Chris Del Conte, Kevin Elam, Carole Cowley, Kimberly Shriver, Caroline Kim, Bruce Bullock, Anthony Sands, Vince Webb, Carls Sierra, Chris Anderson, Randy Starr, Bennie Stiles *Computer Graphics Production: Bob Amen, Guy Griffith, Thomas Abury, Mayur Patel *Conceptual Art Department: Amnon David, Gilbert Gonzales *Computer Graphics Stadium Production; Auturo Moreno, Robert Baroy, Donna Cullen, Aimee Campbell, Steve Harwood, Vince D'Amore, Carl Jacobson, Wayne Holt *Lead Data Engineer: James Blevins *Data Engineers: Brian Gee, Ron Jay Williams, Vincent Lavares, Edward Labao, Anthony Sgueglia *Film Recording Operators: Bob Fernley, Chris Regan, Peter Moc *Visual Effects Editor: Shawn Broes *Assistant Effects Editor: Steve Mate *Digital File Manager: Andrew Goldstein *Projectionist: Gabriel McGrath *Green Screen Coordinator: Billy Koch Animation *Supervising Editor: Nancy Frazen *Layout: Gary Mouri *Background: Willaim Dely *Assistant Animation: Francesca Allen *Animation Effects: Allen C. Foster *Animation Check: Myoung Smith *Scene Planning: Daniel Bunn *Digital Ink and Paint: Sarah-Jane King *Animo Director Applications: James Williams *Lead Animators: Dino Athanassiou, Robert Casale, PauL Chung, Shane Doyle, Gary Dunn, Martin Fuller, Dean Roberts, Dan Root, Brian Smith *Animators: Margot Allen, Claire Armstrong, Stephen Baker, Richard Baneham, Dave Boudreau, Dan Boulos, Spike Brandt, Mark Broecking, Adam Burke, Albert Campos, Ronaldo Canfora, Claire Cantile, Jennifer Cardon, Tod Carter, Luc Chamberland, Michael Cghavez, Stan Chiu, Jesse Cosio, Alain Costa, Denis Couchon, Greg Court, James Davis, Murray Debus, Jeff Etter, Stuart Evans, Jerry Forder, Stephan Franck, Morgan Ginsberg, Scott Glynn, Heidi Guedel, Chris Hauge, Magnus Hjerpe, Richard Jack, Leon Joosen, Hon-Sik Kim, Sean Leaning, Paul Lee, Holger Leihe, Tom Lock, Lee McCauilla, Kevin McDonagh, Tom McGrath, Quentin Miles, Ken Morrissey, Jacques Muller, Mike Nguyen, Michael S. Nickelson, Cynthia Overman, Clive Pallant, Wendy Pakin, John Perkins, Scott Petersen, Marco Piersma, Jens Pindal, Tom Riggin, Mitch Rose, Michael Schlingmann, Andrew Shortt, Andrea Simonti, Sharon Smith, Kevin Spruce, Neal Sternecky, Paul A. Stone, Mike Swindall, Vladimir Todorov, Daniel Topham, Tony Tulipano, John Tynan, Jan Van Buyten, Jim Van der Keyl, Darren Vandeburg, Duncan Varley, Andreas Von Andrian, Daniel Wagner, Simon Ward-Horner, Dave Wasson, J.C. Wegman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn, Pete Western, Larry D. Whitaker, Jr., Mark Williams, John D. Williamson, Vincent Woodcock, Chris York, Shane Zalvin *Storyboard Artists: Kurt Anderson, Rich Arons, Celia Coppock, Skip Jones, Alex Mann, Linda Miller, Fergal Reilly, Harry Sabin, David Smith, Keith Sparrow, Joe Suggs, Kirk Tingblad *Layout Artists: Tass Darlington, Dan Fausett, Paul Hardman, Davy Liu, Daniel McHugh, Ennis McNulty, Roy Naisbitt, Don Reich, Chris Scully, Lisa Souza, Robert St. Pierre, Mark Swann, Craig Voigt, Todd Winter *Background Artists: Catherine Brochouse, Gerald Cook, Paul Dilworth, James Finn, Greg Gibbons, Julie Gleeson, Natasha Gross, Annie Guenther, Peter Meorhle, Andy Phillipson, Mansoor Shams, Gary Sycamore, Lucy Tanashian-Gentry, Nadia Vurbenova, Claire Wright, Raymond Zibach *Effects Animators: Actarus Ahmed Askas, Graham Bebbington, Jon Brooks, Peter Brown, Steve Burch, Janet Cable, Lynette Charters, Korey Coleman, John Cousen, John Dillon, Marie Doran, Ricardo Echevarria, Sari Gennis, Barry Goff, Mick Harper, Earl A. Hibbert, Walt Holcombe, John Huey, Colin Hughes, Janice Inouye, Debora Kupczyk, Simon Leech, Craig Littell-Herrick, Steve McDermott, Mark Naisbitt, Les Newstead, Khai Nguyen, Constantin Nicov, Volker Paiatsch, Antonio Palermo, Susan Pfeiffer, Alan Pickett, David Pritchard, Pangiotis Rappas, Barnaby Russel, Anna Saunders, Paul Smith, Gary Sole, Simon Swales, Heather Tailby, Eusebio Torres, Mac Torres, Dan Turner, Gabriel Valles, Tim Walton, Martin Wansborough, Paul West *Key Assistant Animators: Eric Abjornson, Kyung Hee Baker, Jee Chan Baylis, Laurent Benhamo, Scott Bern, Vitoria Bologna, David Bombardier, Claire Bramwell-Pearson, Bonnie Brantley, Jennifer Brisson, Shelia Brown, Niel Bushnell, Manuel Carraso, Jose Antonio Cerro, Kathryn Colthart, Dave Cougan, Tony Cope, David Courtland, Brian Creswick, Cynthuia Crowell, Christos Dimos, Guy Duchet, Helga Egilson, Frank Gabriel, Natahlie Gavet, Joanne Godding, Robert Hanson, Anne Heeney, Karenia Kaminski, Helen Kincaid, Lureline Kohler, Nam Kook Lee, Charlene Logan, Janet MacKay, Ann Marriott, Dave McFall, Myung Sook Miller, Soonjin Mooney, Jeanette Moreno, Lance Myers, Sung Noh, Annie O'Dell, Mike Pfeil, Wendy Price-Simms, Isabel Radage, Greg Ramsey, Bonnie Robinson, Royston Robinson, Cathy Schoch, Debbie Spafford, Ronan Spelman, Gerben Steenks, Karen Stephenson, Maureen Trueblood, Susan Van Zanowyk, Helne Vives, Dave Webster, Alison Wells, Seung-Soo Yun *Assistant Animators: Deborah Abboitt, Dan Abraham, Philip Andersn, Marcus Arnull, Eric Athanassiou, Amanda Barnes, Jim Battaglia, Gordon Bellamy, Franck Bonay, Bella Bremner, Ivan Camilli, Helene Charmel, Ted Cheavens, Ron Chevarie, Yebbie Cho, Chris Clarke, Todo Conin, Heidi Daven, Rowena Marella Daw, Rufus Dayglo, Christian De Vita, Heather Doyle, Ruth Elliott, Gerry Gellego, Bernard Georges, Victoria Goldner, Fiona Gomez, Hilary Gough, Judy Grabenstatter, Daryl Graham, Helena Grant, Andrew Griffiths, Angels Hayes, Nick Hellman, Dnaiel Hopper, Janette Hynes, Luis Jauregui, Stathis Ksrabateas, Dirk Keters, Thomas King, David Koppenhaver, Darren Kodich, Angela Kovacs, Katarina Kremasioti, Judith Kusters, Veronique Langdon, Nicholas Large, Sophie Law, Tony Lee, Simon Loxton, Katerini Manolessou, Karen Majoribanks, Vanessa Martin, Wantana Martinelli, Tom Matzeit, Chide Mauro, James McArdle, Catherine McElhannan, Kevin McGibbon, Jane McGowan, Kamye Miessen, Erica Missey, Eric Molina, Monica Molnar, Paul Mota, Joe Mulligan, Ray Newman, Doug Ninneman, Eudardo Olivares, Roman Ostir, Hae-Sook Park, David Parle, Stephen Perry, Edmund Perryman, Kirstina Pindal, Eugenios Plakias, Robert Quinn, Andrew Ramos, Jay Renn, Young-Kyu Rhim, Christian Ryltenius, Jason Sallin, lucinda Sanderson, Chara Sfyri, Kyung Shin, Steve Smith, Theresa Smythe, Kim Stephenson, Jennifer Stillwell, Philippe Tilikete, Dave Tornio, Jimmy Tovar, Rich Tresbus, Brian Tribble, Michael Venturim, Jean-Paul Vermeulen, Gail Walton, Tim White, Anne Whitford, Una Woods, Sue Wooward, Michele Yim *Breakdown Artist/Inbetweeners: Michae Lerman, Steve Aguilar, Ian Baird, Peter Paul Bautista, Andrew Beall, Andre Beaulne, Josee Bellemare, Johnny Branson, James Burks, Gloria Chu, Jeffrey Clark, Simon Clarke, Joanne Coughlin, Ryan Coyle, Rowena Cruz, Patrick Dailey, Tammy Daniel-Biske, Carol Davies, Todd Falk, Greg Fleming, Steve Geeves, Maria Gilles, Miriam Goodman, Darryl Gordon, Gord Heath, Mriiam Goodman, Darryl Gordon, Marianne Ramussen Jensen, Veronic Kapelanska, Todd Kauffman, Scott Kiborn, Diane Kim, Henry Kim, Ed Krahn, Phil Langone, Rudi S. Liden, Cathy Lowdell, Lynn MacQiarre, Christine Mallouf, Steve Martin, Peter Mays, Paul McKreown, Simon Northwood, Shannon O'Connor, Stephanie Olivieri, Tim Pallett, Sam Power, Maiken Rix, Billy Rodgers, Bryan Rogers, Francisco Rosales, Rudy Rosales, John Rosen, Allison Sgroi, Stephen Steinbach, Jenny Suzdaltsev, Al Swirling, Mark Thornton, Teresa Tonner, Helen Tse, Elyse Whitaker-Paek, Lynn Yamasaki *Assistant Effects Animators: Esmeralda Acosta, Tracy Agate, Brendan Amphlett, Nick Appleton, Sky Bone, Anne-Marie Caboche, Dino Demosthenous, John Eddings, Kate Fortune-Jones, Helen Javan, Felix Joyce, Carl Sidney Keller, Lias Leblan, Roger Lougher, Shaun McGlinchey, Ron McMinn, Bob Miller, Jem Mirza, George Moschonas, Richard Olsen, Andy Paraskos, Julie Penman, Nicola Pirkis, Albert Price, James Pyott, Sam Recinos, Mary Sherioan, Robert Somerville, Spuros Verikios, Lorraine Ward, Jon Williams *Effects Inbetweeners: Mark Asu, Miae K. Ausbrooks, Elizabeth Baker, Kennard F. Betts, Yan Budeen, Greg Navarro Bumatay, Michelle Dabbs, Chris Sonny Darroca, Noe Garcia, Judy Holloway, Laurie Husted-Siqueidio, Daniel Killen, Kang Tae Kim, John MacFarlene, Rodd D. Miller, Jorge Hiram Ramos, Robert Rios, Robert L.S.M. De Tuscano, Jaclyn S. Seymour, Norland Tellez, Jeffrey Tse, Ryan Woodyard *Associate Producer: Dennis Edwards *Animation Line Producer: Richard T. Sullivan *Digital Line Producer: Michael Lander *Production Managers: Melissa Kurtz, Leslie Hough *Assistant Art Directors: Laura Corsiglia, Scott Willis *Character Design/Visual Development Artists: Chris Aguirre, Fred Cline, Ashanti Miller, Moebius, Vladimir Spasojevic, Tim Watts, Mark Whiting, Bill Wray *Production Coordiantor: Brent Kirnbauer *Assistant Production Coordinator: Bernadette J. Gallardo *Assistant Production Managers: Liz Abbate-Chang, Jackie Blaisdell, J. Barry Blalock, Craig Cleaver, Mitchell Ferm, Patrick Fitch, Darris L. Hoskins, Anthony Lauro, Nanette Pauline Leiva, Patrick Love, Jill Ragaway, Bettina Riffo, Kate Skarritt, Scott Thoelke Warner Bros. Feature Animation *Assistant Animation Supervisors: Sheldon Borenstein, Julia Bracegirdle, Martin Korth *Overseas Model Supervisor: Damien Gilligan *Animation Effects Supervisors: Marc Ellis, Mike Smith *Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor: Rhonda Hicks *Production Managers: Ian Cook, Zahra Dowlatbadi Production Leads *Lead Scanner: Terri Eddings *Lead Color Stylist: Susan Van der Horst *Color Stylist: Leslie Hinton *Assistant Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor: Olga Craig *Lead Paint Mark-Up: Gale Raleigh *Lead Final Checker: Denise A. Link *Animation Checkers: Renee Alcazar, David Allonby, Alicia R. Adinzo, Gina Bradley, Susan Burke, Darryl Carstensen, Charlotte Clerk, Eleanor Dahlen, Eithe Ersoz, Corona Esterhazy, Lillian (Jon) Fitts, Brian Gilmore, Non Goodrum, Beth Goodwin, Katie Gray, Brendan Harris, Vanessa Henderson, Frances Jacob, Brian Kelly, Frances Kumashiro, Chantal Marsolais, Helen O'Brien, Susan O'Loughlin, Marianne ROsuseau, Debbie Skinner, Karen Tremblay, PauL Wainess, Carol Li-Chuan Yao, Nick Yates *Scanners: James Alejandro, David E. Bonnell, Dennis Bonnell, Darrin Drew, Tyler William Gentry, Irene Marie Gringer, Dory Hamm, James Hathcock, Ralph Migliori, Gerry Ringwald, SHortess, Bernardo Songco Tiongco *Scene Planners: Kolja Erman, George (Bingo) Ferguson, Karen Hansen, Michelle Johnson, James Keefer, Ron Price, Larry Smith, Steven Wilzbach *Color Modelists: Constantce Allen, Steve Kindernay, Dawn Knight, Barbara Newby, Susan Lee So, Helga Vanden Berge *Paint Mark-Up: Gina Evans-Howard, Staci Gleed, Valerie Pabian-Green, Jackie Stewart *Digital Cel Painters: Andrew Aslbaugh, Juan Manuel Alvarez, Kimberly Anderson, William Andres, Amy Azzara, Tina Bastien, Kathy Baur, Nancy Bihary-Fiske, Marie Boughamer, Keith Brennan, Paula Ciccone, Michael Cronda, Dean Crippen, Damon Crowe, David Dame, Geoff Darwin, Ivis De Armas, Alex Deleon, Dayle Dodge, Randy Dormans, NikI Dunne, Camille Enkeboll, Nance Finley, Janet Frededland, Dawn Gates, Alma Glick, Patricia L. Gold, Debbie Green, Vernette Griffee, Leslie Guichard, Kit Harper, Shelly Henderson, Gregory Hinde, Mark Hopper, Ilse Hoyle, Kathlyn Kephart, Daryl Klein, Kirstin Lande, Bill Layne, Matty A. Luber, David Nimitz, Lynn Norris, Kenenth O'Malley, Bill Ohanesian, Eric Oliver, Teresita Proctor, Randy O. Roberg, Kristian Roberts, Luis Rodriguez, Howard Rogers, PaNathan Scott, Patrick Sekino, Colin Sittig, Sheryl Ann Smith, Alice Solis, Kevin Stanley, Bryan Taylor, Saron Thomas, Dirk Von Besser, Susan Wileman, Maria C. Yaneza, David C. Zewig *Digitial Paint Checkers: Diane Albracht, Anthony Cianciolo, Martine Clavel, G. Lynne Shaw, Lee Wood *A.D.A. Department: James Bentley, Benjamin Berkman, Rosyn Crane, Steve Kellener, Devon P. Oddone, Kurt Reinholtz, Aaron Smith *Final Checkers: Stevan King, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Marisha Noroski, Melanie Pava, David Valera, Cathy Wainess-Walters Animation Editorial *Editor: Bill Gordean *Associate Editors: John Currin, Richard L. McCullough, Mark Solomon *1st Assistant Editors; Rich Dlotz Dietl, Jennifer Dolce, Christein Goldstein *2nd Assistant Editor; Ann Hoyt *Track Reader: Randy Paton Technology *Manager: Bruce H. Hatakeyama *Technical Supervisors: Chris Gavin, Fraser MacLean, Freddie Vaziri *Support: Nelson C. Alfred, Liane Gabora, Paul Hernando, Kevin Howard, Keith Kobata, Sean Laverty, Susan Skinner, Alvin Tenpo, Derick Tortoella Production *Production Office Manager: Lisa Morton *Assistant to Mr. Tippe: Lisa Furst *Production Accountant: Carole Ann McCoy *Assistant Production Accountant: John Bigler *Staff: Jesse Augustine, Lynn Thompson Blake, Tanya Calderon, Andrea Chowdhury, Wendy W. Fraze, Jon Gunn, Brent Hall, Ameake Owens, Elaine Siders, Jennisen Svendsen Character Builders, Inc. *Key Assistant Supervisor: Denise Bradshaw *Inbetween Supervisor: Mike Demur *Animation Effects Supervisor: Ray Pang *Production Manager: Theresa Leinweber Charles Gammage Animation, Inc. *Production Manager: Rolph Thomas Heart of Texas Productions, Inc. *Studio Producers: Don Smith, Sam Fleming *Assistant Animation Supervisor: Jeffrey Foucart *Animation Effects Supervisor: Keith Wilson *Production Managers: Susan Clark, Michelle Vitale Premier Films Ltd. (London) *Studio Producer: John Leatherbarrow *Assistant Animation Supervisor: Brent Odell *Production Manager: Alex Solomons Spaff Animation *Studio Producer: Gilles de Bonfihs Stardust Pictures (London) *Studio Producer: Anna Curry *Assistant Animation Supervisor: Martyn Jones *Animation Effects Supervisor: Michaela Budde *Production Manager: Gayle Martin Ull Meyer Features Ltd. (London) *Studio Producer: Julie Pye *Background Supervisor: Michael Hirsh *Animation Effects Supervisor; James W. Farrington *Production Manager: Lee Hill *Additional Animation and Technology Services: ArtScans, Bardel Animation Limited, Cambridge Animation Systems Inc., Oprhan Films, Silicon Graphics, Inc. *Music Supervisor: Ken Ross *Assistant Music Supervisors: Craig Kallman, Dominque Trenier *Score Co-Produced by: Michael Mason *Score Recorded and Mixed by: Shawn Murphy *Orchestra Conducted by: Artie Kane *Orchestrations by: Brad Dechter, Jeff Atmajian, James Newton Howard *Soundtrack Album on Warner Sunset Records/Atlantic Recording Corp. **"Fly Like an Eagle" ***Written by; Steve Miller ***Produced by: Seal ***Additional production by: Rashad Smith and Armando Colon ***Performed by: Seal ***Courtesy of ZTT Records Limited/Warner Music UK Limited/Warner Bros. Records Inc. **"That's the Way (I Like It)" ***Written by: Harry W. Casey and Richard Finch ***Produced by: Danny Kortchmar and Peter Dannenberg ***Performed by: Spin Doctors featuring Biz Markie ***Spin Doctors appear courtesy of Epic Records ***Biz Markie appears courtesy of Cold Chillin'/Epic Records ***By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing **"I Believe I Can Fly" ***Written and Produced by: R. Kelly ***Performed by: R. Kelly ***Courtesy of Jive Records **"For You I Will" ***Written by: Diane Warren ***Produced by: David Foster ***Performed by: Monica ***Courtesy of Rowdy Records **"Hit 'Em High (The Monsters' Anthem)" ***Written by: Louis Freese, Trevor Smith, Artis Ivey, Jr., Todd Smith, Clifford Smith, Poke and Tone ***Prodcued by: Track Masters ***Performed by: B Real, Busta Rhymes, Coolio, LL Cool & Method Man ***B Real appears courtesy of Ruffhouse/Columbia Records ***Busta Rhymes appears courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group ***Coolio apears courtesy of Tommy Boy Music ***LL Cool J and Method Man appear courtesy of Def Jam Records, Inc. **"Upside Down (Round-N-Round)" ***Written by: Bernard Edwards, Nile Rodgers, Cheryl "Salt" James and Sandra "Pepa" Denton ***Produced by: Rashad Smith and Armando Colon ***Performed by: Salt-N-Peppa ***Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. **"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" ***Written by: Robert Clivilles and Frdderick (Freedom) Williams ***Performed by: C+C Music Factory ***Courtesy of Columbia Records ***By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing **"I Turn to You" ***Written by: Diane Warren ***Produced by: Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis ***Performed by All-4-One ***Courtesy of Blitzz Records/Atlantic Recording Corp. **"Pump Up the Jam" ***Written by: Manuela Kamosi and Thomas De Quincey ***Performed by: Technotronic ***Courtesy of ARS Productions, Belgium/SBK Records, a division of EMI ***Under license from EMI=Captiol Music Special Markets **"Space Jam" ***Written by: J. McGowan, N. Orange and V. Bryant ***Prodcued by: Jay "Sky" McGowan and C.C. Lemonhead ***Performed by: Quad City DJ's **"Basketball Jones" ***Written by: Richard (Cheech) Martin and Thomas Chong ***Prodcued by: Lou Adler and Jamey Jaz ***Performed by: Barry White and Chris Rock ***Barry White appears courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. ***Chris Rock appears courtesy of DreamWorks Records **"Wild" ***Written by: Ivor Davies and Bob Kretschmer ***Performed by: Icehouse ***Courtesy of DIVA Records/Massive Records **"Misirlou" ***Written by: Fred Wise, Milton Leeds, S.K. Russel and Nicholas Roubanis ***Performed by: Dick Dale & His Del-Tones ***Courtesy of Rhino Records **"I Found My Smile Again" ***Written and Produced by: D'Angelo ***Performed by: D'Angelo ***Courtesy of EMI Records **"Take Me Out to the Ballgame" ***Written by: Jack Norworth and Albert von Tilzer **"Givin' U All That I've Got" ***Written by: Robin S. and Todd Terry ***Produced by: Todd Terry ***Performed by: Robin S. **"What's Up Doc" ***Written by: Carl Salling **"Merrilyn We Roll Along" ***Written by; Eddie Cantor Murray Mencher and Charles Tobias **"Get Ready for This" ***Written by: Jean Paul DeCoster, Filip DeWilde and Simon Harris ***Performed by: 2 Unlimited ***Courtesy of Critique Records Inc. **"The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" ***Written by: Dave Franllin and Cliff Friend Technical Advisors *Basketball Coordinators: Nat Bellamy, Nigel Miguel *Baseball Coordinator: Ken Merdlock *Project Consultant: James Riswold *Basketball Research: David Stern, Paul Hirschheimer, Rudy Crew Jr., George Sheanshang, Adam Silver, Peter O'Reilly, Joy Delllapina, Don Sperling, Andy Weibley, Charles Rosenswig *NBA game footage courtesy of NBA Entetrainment, Inc. *NBA Names and marks courtesy of NBA Properties, Inc. *Olympic Marks used by permission of The United States Olympic Comitte 93G USC 380) and The International Olympic COmitee *Olympic Footage provided by NBC Sports *Footage Courtesy CBS Sports *Footage provided by Raycom/Jefferson-Pilot *Special Thanks to: The Illinois Film Office, The Chiacgo Film Office, The City of Long Beach, CA, The Los Angeles City Department of Parks & Recration *Film with Panavision Cameras and Lenses *Prints and Color by Technicolor *Kodak Motion Picture Products *Dolby In Selected Theaters *DTS Stereo In Selected Theaters *SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theaters *No. 34914 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *This motion picture © 1996 Warner Bros. *Story and Screenplay © 1996 Warner Bros. *Original Score © 1996 Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. *All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. *Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Closing Logos *Distributed by Warner Bros. · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Ending Titles *"That's all Folks!" Category:Credits